code lyoko the begining
by ULRICH619
Summary: yumi is hospitalized and ulrich tells her how he feels. the ending is up now. there it is done.there is a seaquil. if you want to read it tell me through good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich were in class one morning. Jeremie was taking notes, Ulrich was daydreaming while looking at the window, and Odd was sleeping. He

put his book up to cover his face so Mrs. Hurts wouldnt see him. A cop car drove up in the school's drive way with Yumi's parent's car behind it. Ulrich notice this

and woke up Odd beside him .Ulrich: Odd, wake up, Odd, look at this. Odd:uh...what? he opened one eyeUlrich: Look at this, the police are here. Odd, thinking

the police were in the class room yelled: I DIDNT DO IT! LOL Mrs. Hurts: Of coarse you didnt answer it, you never answer questions .Mrs. Hurts thought Odd was refering to the question she asked and Nicholas

answered wrong. Then there was a knock at the door .Principal: , I need to speak with Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich. Mrs. Hurts: , Odd, and Ulrich went out in the hall way were Yumi's parents were waiting with the

principal. Principal: Yumi's parents are here to take you to see Yumi. talking to the gang You see, Yumi is in the hospital. Ulrich: What?Yumi's mom was crying and her dad looked mad. They took Ulrich, Odd, and

Jeremie to the hospital. Odd and Jeremie were asking all kind of questions, but Ulrich stared out the car window hoping Yumi wasnt 's dad: We're not talking about was very mad and driving 's mom: I thought

she might want you : Could you at least tell us what's 's mom: She's badly hurt she was crying even harder nowUlrich: Oh no, what 's dad: WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT IT!Odd: Yes, ,Ulrich,Mrs.I- ...They got to

the hospital and the doctors made Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie wait in the waiting room. Ulrich peeked down the hallway were more police were going into her : The police are here, : Oh no, I'll contact Aelita, this might

be xana 's mom: Ulrich, I need to talk to you. Ulrich followed Mrs. Ishiyama out to the . Ishiyama: You're very close to Yumi arent you?Ulrich: Uh...yeah. What happen to her?Mrs. Ishiyama: Yumi was-in the

waiting roomOdd: What do you think xana did to her?Jeremie: No opened his laptop and contacted : Aelita, has anything weird happen in : No, why?Jeremie: No towers been-Ulrich came back in. His was soo

Jeremie: Ulrich?Ulrich: It wasnt xana that for sure!Lucky no one else was in there because Ulrich was really mad. Odd: How do you know? Ulrich: Yumi's mom told me what happen. Jeremie: Well...Ulrich: Yumi

was raped!Jeremie Odd: WHAT! Ulrich: Well she wasn't really, but it was an attempted rape. She fought and is now badly hurt! The police are questioning her! Odd: I cant believe : We can see her after the

police get done. I'm going to kill whoever did this!Jeremie: Never mind Aelita. he shut the laptop without doctor came in and said they could see her walked now the hallway and into the room. Yumi was in a

hospital bed and had a black eye, and cuts all over her face. Her ankle was broken and her rist was too. Ulrich: YUMI ! OMG! He ran to the bed with Odd and Jeremie behind : Hey guys. her head was down. she

was ashamed Ulrich: Yumi, Im so sorry for what : um..Odd: Us : Are you : No, why else do you think im in the hospital. tears were going down her faceUlrich: put his hand on top of : Ouch!Ulrich: Sorry!Yumi: Its

okay. My rist is broken. Along with my ankle. Jeremie: thats not : um.. she hasnt even looked up yetUlirch: . Ishiyama: I think its time for you to leave now. I wish to speak with left and waited in the : How come

she never looked at us?Jeremie: She was almost raped, how else do you think she'll : Im going to get whoever did this to her!Odd: Ulrich. put his hand on his shoulder Its going to be-Sissy: So, is what i hear

true?Ulrich: What are you doing here!Sissy: To see Yumi, of corase. So, is what I hear : That depends, what did you hear?Sissy: Yumi was : : Oh, I also heard it happen on the street. In front of everyone. And-

Ulrich slapped : SHUT UP!Sissy- ...Odd: Uh... come on Ulirch, lets go to the gift shop and get Yumi pushed Ulrich away with Jeremie following. Sissy still- ...in yumi's hospital room in yumi's hospital roomMr.

Ishiyama: I cant believe : Dad, I'm sorry! she was crying real hardMr. Ishiyama: I told you never to take that way to : It was a short cut and I was late for school. I didnt want this to happen!Mrs. Ishiyama:

thats enough! She's sorry enough!She went over and hugged Yumi. Mr. Ishiyama in the gift shopOdd: How much money you got?Jeremie: Five dollars, you?Odd: Two, Ulrich?Ulrich: put their money together and

bought Yumi a teddy bear and a get well soon card. Ulrich lied about how much money he had and bought Yumi a dozen white roses. They went back up to Yumi's room. Sissy was gone and Mr. Ishiyama was

outside in the . Ishiyama: I do not want you seeing : But...!Mr. Ishiyama: No, now go back to school with your friend and her dad were waiting out in the parking lot. Sissy didnt even look at Ulirch, and he was

glad. When they got back to school they put the presents on Ulrich and Odd's deck. They stayed in the dorm for the rest of the day contected to lyoko so Aelita can join their conversation. They explained

everything to : I cant believe : Me, : I cant believe you slapped Sissy!Ulrich: I'll slap her again if comes to the : I wounder why her father wouldnt let us see : Who : Why dont we just call her on her cell phone?

Ulirch hadnt thought of that and at that thought he grapped his phone. But when he dialed her phone, a guy guy: Yeah what?Ulrich: Yumi?Guy: Uh?Ulrich: Where's Yumi, who are you?Guy: Yumi? Oh...you mean

that hot chick!Ulrich: Who is this!Guy: Are a cop?Ulirch: No...who is this!Guy: Nah...you must be the : WHO-The guy hung : I'm guessing that wasnt Yumi. Aelita: Ulrich?Jeremie: Who was that?Ulrich: I dont

know, he wouldnt tell me. Bet you anything it was the guy who tried to rape Yumi!Odd: Call again!Ulrich dialed the number : What?Ulrich: I want to know who this is, and how did you get Yumi's cell phone?Guy:

She dropped : How?Guy: When I broke her : IT WAS YOU!Guy: It took you that long to figure that out?Ulrich: WHO IS THIS!Guy: Someone you know, Ulrich. hangs upulrich- ... Ulrich: Do you rememeber if I said

my name at all?Odd: What do you mean?Aelita: No, Ulrich, you was freaking : says really fast It's someone we know, he knew my name, hes the one who did it, and when i find out i swear im going to hurt him

10x worse!Odd: Ulrich, leave it up to the : They wont do anything!He started pacing the room, and his hands were in a : Ulrich we know how much you care for Yumi but dont go : IM NOT!Odd: Ulrich calm :

HOW? YUMI IS HURT! AND ITS ALL MY FAULT!Aelita: No, its : YES IT IS! I was supposed to pick Yumi up and walk her to school. I canceled at the last minute because I was hungry and wanted sat back down and

buried his head in his hands. He fought back the : I'm so selfish. No wounder she didnt look at me. She blames me!Truthfully the reason why Yumi didnt look at them, Ulrich mainly, was because she was

ashamed. She felt like she cheated on Ulrich. She was too ashamed to even be in the same room with him. Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd tried to tell Ulrich it wasnt his fault, but he didnt and wouldnt believe them.

Finally he worried himself to sleep that night. After he cried a little but very hard he just couldnt stop thinking about Yumi. How this never would of happen if he was so selfish! The next day in classes, he was

anxious for lunch. He was going to sneek out to see Yumi. He wanted to be there in her time of need. He wanted to stay there all day, right by her side and protect forever more. He tried not to think of what

happen to her. So he paid really close attention in class. But it didnt work, he was in science class and they were studying about sexually and asexually reproduction of plants. He couldnt want any : Mr. Minor,

cant I go to the bathroom? : If you left and snuck out of school. He ran to the hospital with the dozen roses. When he got there his cell phone : Ulrich, you've been in the bathroom forever. And its lunch.

LUNCH! Where are you really?Ulrich: You know me a little too well. I'm at the from the background: I knew it!Odd: I'll cover for : Thanks hangs up He knocked on Yumi's : Come in. she was expecting it to be a

doctor to check up on herUlrich: Hello : ULRICH! hey. she looked away. Ulrich: I brought you some held it up to her. She hesitated, but finally looked at him. Just the look on his face, pitty, anger, saddness, she

supected the wrong thing. Pitty toward whoever did this, anger at her, saddness that he wasnt there to wittness. She took them and set them by the bedside : Yumi, I-Yumi started crying very : I'm so sorry,

Ulrich. I didnt mean for this to happen. I know you must be mad at me-Ulrich: Mad, yeah, but not at you. At the jerk who did this to keep crying. He saw how badly she was beat up. Her forehead was cracked

open and she had to have stitches. She had a black eye, lip cracked open a little, and a huge bruise on the right side of her face which he was at. Her right wrist broken, left ankle broken, and she was stabbed

in her gut but no one knew about that expect the doctors, police, her parents, and of corse : Yumi. he put his hand on top of hers, the one with the broken wrist Yumi: Just go Ulrich. I dont feel like : Yumi? I

dont want to leave you-Doctor: Well, you're going to have to, Yumi need to be doctor made Ulrich leave and he didnt even have a chance to ay good bye. He slowly walked back to school. His mine was blank.

Before he knew it he was back at school, but it was dark and pass dinner. He walked up to his dorm and found Odd and Jeremie waiting for : Took notes for : Thanks. he flobbed down on his bed Odd: Hows

Yumi?Ulrich: Worse, she blames : Thats not good at : Ya think!Jeremie: Ulrich-Ulrich's cell phone rang. On the caller i.d. it said Yumi's cell! He : Hello?Guy: DId you know she had you on speed dial?Ulrich: WHO-

Guy; -is this. You know I visited Yumi today at the : You didnt!Guy: Did! I passed you on the sidewalk. Guess you were in a : YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! he stood up and cruled his hand into a fistGuy: Too late. She

put up a fight last time, but this time it was : WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!Guy: Dont get your undies in a bunch! I didnt rape her this time, just hurt her more while she was sleeping. She'll be in the hospital

another few weeks before she'll be able to open her : WHAT!Guy: Good byeUlrich punched the wall so hard it crackedUlrich: OH...that asshole!He ran out and all the way to the hospital to see if it was true. Odd

and Jeremie were right behind : What happen?He asked when in got there and saw Yumi's mom crying. She was so upset she couldnt speak. Ulrich ran in yumi's room and saw Yumi- Yumi was being picked up

off the floor and into a bed so the doctors could carrie her to surgery. She was stabbed 2 more times in the gut, and was cut 11 more times in the back, has a broken leg and arm, and her forehead was cracked

open again and now her neck. Blood was ever where(which is to be expected after that attack.) Yumi was unconscious and looked dead(but wasnt)Ulrich: YUMI! YUMI ...no Doctor: Move out of the way !Doctors

were pushing Ulrich out of the way, doctors were being called on the P.A. system, police everywhere, Odd and Jeremie tring to clam Yumi's mom, Yumi's dad no where to be found when whispers came to Ulrich's

ear-Guy: Quite a number I did on Yumi, huh, Ulrich? says slowlyUlrich didnt even look to see who it was, he just turned and punched 'guy' right in the face, knocking him on the floor. Ulrich jumped on him and

started beating the shit out of him. The police came and broke up the fight. Ulrich finally got to see who has caused Yumi all the pain and heartbroken and shame and caused him all the anger and saddness and

caused them all the heart pain like no kind they'd ever experment it was Ulrich: WHO ARE YOU!Dude: The beauty of waring a ploice cop took them both to the police station. They talked to 'guy' first. Ulrich and

one cop were on the other side of the 2-way Take off that did and guess who it , banging on the mirror: THEO! THEO! YOUR DEAD!you hear me your just smiled. Yumi's dad came down there after awhile to

strighten everything out and to bail Ulrich out of jail. He got into another fight with Theo as they passed each other in the hall and Ulrich got in huge trouble with the threats he gave Theo. Yumi's dad took Ulrich

back to the hospital to see Yumi. It was 3am in the morning and Yumi was finally out of surgery. Ulrich stroke Yumi's hair. Odd pulled up a chair for Ulrich to sit in. Everyone knew he wasnt going to leave her side

til she could open her would be in a few weeksYumi's mom made everyone leave the room. Ulrich: I'm here, Yumi. I wont leave could hear everything although she wasnt able to open her eyes. She realized

Ulrich wasnt mad at : We got him. He wont bother you any more. Im here for you, Yumi. I wont leave your the next month, Ulrich spent all afternoons and some nights at Yumi's side. He would stroke her hair,

tell her about his day and the xana attacks, and bring her homework from her classes. Everyday he made trips to her classrooms to get her assignments. But he was still very affected by what happen. If you

even barely touch the subject of it he would flip. Just think what it would be like if you mentioned Theo!Today, Ulrich sat by Yumi's side, holding her hand. He didnt say anything. He just stared at Yumi. Most of

her wounds were healed. Her wrist was healed, and her deep cuts didnt have very many stiches on them. Today she would open her was holding Yumi's hand. Everyone thought she was in a coma, but she

was wide awake. She tried her hardest to speak or make a little sound, but the deep cut in her throat made it impossible. But today she did. Yumi: Um... Ulrich: Yumi! he waited so long for this Ulrich stood up

and stared at her for a minute before her sat on the bed by her. She very slowly opened her eyes. Ulrich: Yumi! Your awake! Yumi: Mmm... The first thing she saw was Ulrich. A month of listening to him without

being able to respond. A month of feeling pain and Ulrich holding her hand. A month of not being able to do anything. Paralyzed. And in deep pain. A month that took so long was finally over. She smiled at Ulrich

with great happiness! Yumi: Ul...Ul... she tried so hard to say his name Ulrich: Yumi. I'm happy your finally awake. Yumi: I...I... Ulr...Ulrich... Ulrich: Shh. Dont try to speak, you still to build up strength. Yumi didnt

stop smiling. She knew he would be there when she opened her eyes. She closed them agan, but the smile remained. Odd: SHE OPENED HER EYES! does a victory dance in the hospital hallway Jeremie: That's

great! Ulrich: Its not great...ITS WONDERFUL! And I was right there when she did it! No one else! Odd: Yeah, that means we have no proof. Ulrich: NO It means if she goes into a coma again, she might

remember me! Sissy: Who can for get that ugly face! After Ulrich slapped Sissy she never showed she liked him sence! But she did. Ulrich: What are you doing here? Sissy: Daddy said for Odd and Jeremie to

come back to school. Ulrich gets to stay another hour! Odd and Jeremie left with Sissy. Ulrich went back to Yumi's side. He held her hand. The smile was slowly fading of her face. Ulrich: Yumi. Yumi: Mm... Ulrich .

She never responded to him saying her name as he often did. Ulrich: Yumi, you need sleep. Yumi slowly drifted off to sleep. Ulrich cells phone rang. He thought it might be Sissy telling him to get his butt to

school. He answered. Ulrich: Hello. someone was breathing in the phone. if you ever saw the halloween movies of michael meyers, that kind of hevy breathing Ulrich: Odd! More breathing. Ulrich: Odd, cut it out.

More breathing. Ulrich looked at the caller i.d., and what it said made his heart run cold. It was Yumi's old cell. Only one person had it. Theo. Ulrich: THEO! Theo: Im out. hangs upthe next day Ulrich woke up

late. It was Saturday! Odd was still fast alseep. Ulrich got dress and went for breakfast. All the students were at home, exceped, of coarse, Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich. Jeremie was eating breakfast while reading

a book. Ulrich: Hey Jeremie yawn Jeremie: Hello, Ulrich. Ulrich: What ya reading? Jeremie: Its a book about this girl who broke out of jail and committed the perfect murder. Nobody suspected her but the person

who was friends with the person she murdered, Dustin. Ulrich looked at the book while Jeremie explained how the killer murdered Dustin. He was sill on the first chapter. Jeremie: ...when he ran in the closet,

but Amy the killer knew he was in there and turned out the light while she sliced his wrist and left him there bleeding to death, and- Ulrich: All this was in the first chapter? Jeremie: No, I've read this before. I

cant wait to see how it turns out! Ulrich: What? Jeremie: The movie. Ulrich: Okay... Jeremie kept talking about the book but Ulrich wasnt listening. He didnt care, like this was important to him. clue! Lucky Ulrich's

cell phone rang. Ulrich: Hello? Yumi: H-hey Ul-lri-ch. Ulrich: YUMI? Yumi: Y-yeah. Ulrich: Oh my god, you can talk! Yumi: Y-eah. a-a lit-ttle. Ulrich: This is great! Your awake! I'll be right over, are your still in the

hospital? Yumi: N-no. I-im home-e. Ulrich: That's even better! They hung up. Ulrich: Come on, Jeremie. We're going to Yumi's house. Odd: Why? Odd was walking in, wide awake and ready to go. Ulrich: She's

home! Lets go! Urich took over leaving Odd and Jeremie there. They looked at each other and followed. On their way there, the saw a guy waring a Grim Reaper costume. Odd: Little early for halloween! yelled

when running by At Yumi's house Before they knocked on the door, Jeremie notice something. Jeremie: Hey, I lost my book. Ulrich: You brought it with you? Jeremie: Yeah, must of dropped it on they way here.

Ulrich: You've read it before. Odd: No big. Jeremie: Guess so. Ulrick knocked. While they were waiting the kid it the halloween costume. He had Jeremie's book, and while he was walking by, he glared at them

as they went in his : Yumi! Yumi: H-hey! Yumi was in her bed with a food tray on her bedside table. Odd Jeremie: Hey Yumi! Ulrich sat on the bed by her. Yumi: I'm g-glad to see-e you all. Ulirch: We're glad to

see you! Odd: Well and out of the hospital for good i hope. Yumi: N-no, I have to g-go back next w-week. Jeremie: Why? Yumi: M-my gut. Ulrich: Surgery again. Odd: Oh, from where he stabbed you. Yumi: Did

the p-police get him? Ulrich thought: Thats right she doesnt know. Odd: Yes and no. Yumi: W-what do you mean? Jeremie: He broke out of jail. Yumi: What? W-who is he? Odd: T- Jeremie elbowed him. Ulrich

told them not to tell her. Yumi: Uh? she looked at ulrich with fear in her eyes Ulrich: Its okay Yumi. He's not going to hurt you. he held her hand Yumi: How can you be s-sure? Ulrich: Because I'll beat him up if he

comes near you again. Odd: Yeah, like he did at the hospital and the police station. Yumi: What? Jeremie: Odd! Yumi: Y-you did that? to ulrich Ulrich: yeah. Odd: All for you, Theo left with a broken jaw! Yumi:

THEO! Odd: oops. Jeremie: Ya think! She looked down. She couldnt believe it! Theo? Ulrich was still holding her hand. She was use to this feeling. But she now could do something she couldnt before, hold his

back. She wrapped her fingers around his hand. A tear ran down her face. Ulrich: Yumi? wipped the tear off her cheek. Jeremie: Well, Odd! Lets get something to eat from the kitchen. Odd: But you just ate.

Jeremie: Come on. Jeremie pulled Odd out of the room so Ulrich and Yumi could be alone . But outside the window, on the 2nd floor mind you, looked in the kid with the halloween costume. Yumi: I'm sorry Ulrich.

Ulrich: Dont be. Its not your fault. She cried a little more. Ulrich: Im so happy your awake. Yumi: I was n-never alseep. Ulrich: What? Yumi: I-i was aware of everything that was going on. Ulrich: You were? Yumi:

Y-yeah. Everything. Y-you would come in everyday a-and hold my hand, s-stroke my hair and tell me about y-your day and the xana attacks. I-i enjoyed it, if it makes you feel b-better. she saw how nervous

ulrich looked now Ulrich was shocked. What she said did make him less nervous. She enjoyed it? He leaned foward and gave Yumi a kiss. It was a little bloody because she craked her lip open again that

morning when she took a big bite of breakfast. They looked at each other. Then Odd and Jeremie came in with sodas. Odd: Brought you something to drink Yumi. Yumi: Thank you. Jeremie gave Ulrich one.

Jeremie: 3 CHEERS TO YUMI's HEALTH! Ulrich Odd: HIP HIP HURRAY! HIP HIP- But little did they know that the window was opened and a Grim Reaper costum lay under Yumi's , Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie sat in

Yumi's room talking. They asked her about everything she could hear once odd and jeremie learn she was really awake But she couldnt remember all it. The thing she remembered the most was the pain. Her lip

and eye were swollen and hurt so bad. Her throat felt even wrose, so bad sometimes she couldnt breathe. Her arm and leg had a sharpe pain that kept getting worse and worse and there was nothing she

could do about it. Her gut was the worst, it felt like the knife was still in there and someone was wiggling it around, and there was nothing she could do about that either. The drugs the doctors gave her to

help easy the pain gave her sharpe headaches that wouldnt go away! A great pressure pushed on the head, like it was going to explode! Theo just waited in the closet for his chance to make the pain it got

dark, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie left. Theo thought: Finally! Now to use my plan. looked at jeremie's book, remember what jeremie said about the book Yumi slowly got up to get ready for bed. She changed into

her night clothes and sat on her bed. Her parents came in to telll her good night and that they were going out and if she needed them just call. Theo: Even better! now heres my chance! at school in jeremie's

dorm Aelita: Was she glad to be home? Jeremie: Very. Odd: But she didnt speak much. Ulrich: Because her thorat was still sore. Aelita: Were you glad she was home, Ulrich? Ulrich: Very funny. A bit later Ulrich

went back to his dorm to write in his dairy about yumi, when he got a call. Ulrich: Hello? Yumi: Ulrich, help! crying Ulrich: Yumi! What- Yumi: Its Theo, he's back! Help please! Ulrich: I'll be right over, where are

you? Yumi: At my house, in the clo- AAAHHH! the line went dead Ulrich: No. No! NO! Ulrich ran out of the dorm, out of school, and all the way to Yumi's house. He ran upstairs and in Yumi's room. She laid on the

bed, motionless. Ulrich ran over. Her wrist was slice and blood was everywhere. Ulrich took off his over-shirt and wrapped it around her wrist. He left up her head. Ulrich: Yumi no! Stay with me. Dont die,

please! He notice a note was by her hand and it said: I win! She never should of rejected me. Ulrich: No. THEO, I'LL KILL YOU! Yumi no. Stay with me. Please, I need you...Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie sat in the

waiting room. Ulrich was shaking. He was covered in Yumi's blood. Would she live? Odd and Jeremie just stared at him. A police cop came over to Ulrich. Cop: Son, come with us. police station Detective#1: Here

we are again, you just cant stay out of trouble. Ulrich: What do you mean? Det. #2: Your fingerprints and footprints were everywhere. Your covered in her blood. and your fingerprints are on the note. he

showed the evidence Ulrich: You think I did that to Yumi? It was Theo! Det. #1: He's in jail, we caught him this morning. Ulrich: No, you didnt! He tried to kill Yumi! Det. #2: The edidence say you did. Ulrich:

WHAT? Det. #2: You were there, the only one there. Ulirch: I DIDNT DO IT! I WOULD NEVER! DET. #1: Never what? Ulrich: Do that! Det. #2: Your friends say you left early to write in your diary. You're a boy,

boys dont keep diarys. Ulrich: I DO! im weird so what? I DIDNT DO IT! Det. #1: Weird eoungh to try and kill- Ulrich: I WOULDNT DO THAT, I LOVE HER! Det. #2: Sure you do son. They got up left Ulrich there

angry and sad. He wanted to be with : So he got ahold of my book. Ulrich: yeah only he turned it around and Im going to jail! Jeremie: Maybe not. Ulrich: More than likely!Ulrich parents finally came. And they

brought a lawyer. Ulrich was sent to jail again! He was not allowed to see any visitors until the lawyer gave him the okay. Today Ulrich goes to trial. Judge: Will the defendant raise. ulrich stood up How do you

plead? Ulrich: Not : So noted. Prosecution people soing ulrich :Your honor we request the defendant be remanded. Defendant council ulrich's lawyer : Your honor we ask for bail. Prosecution: Your honor we

request bail set for $100,000. Defence: Your honor that is way too high. This defendant is no flight risk. Judge: I agree. Bail is set at $25,000. Ulrich was free of jail. But the prosecution wouldnt rest. Finally they

all, expected Ulrich, agreed that Ulrich is not to come 50 feet of Yumi. Ulrich thought: Great, im accused of attempted murder, cant come near Yumi, trail in 2 days, and Theo is still out there. How will I protect

Yumi from Theo? He talked to Odd and Jeremie. He was not to call or come near Yumi. Ulrich: Here. He gave Jeremie a note. Ulrich: Give this to Yumi when she wakes up. at the hospital Odd and Jeremie walked

into Yumi's hospital room. Her wrists were wrapped up and the cloth was blood stained. A IV needle was put in her arm to transver blood in her body. She lost alot. But she was finally awake. How was Jeremie

and Odd going to explain : Hey, Yumi. How you feeling. Yumi was so weak, she couldnt talk. She was pale, and scared. Jeremie: Yumi. Ulrich wrote you note. He couldnt be here. Do want me to read it for you or

can you? Nothing. She just looked at him. Why was Ulrich not there? Odd: Blink once for no 2 times for yes. Blink. Blink. Jeremie: Dear Yumi, Im soo sorry I didnt get there sooner. I could of stopped him. Theo

attacked and I wasnt there. Im so stupid! I was blamed for what happen to you. Im not allowed to see you until im proven innocent. My parents got me a good lawyer. Im out of jail. They claim Theo's in jail. I

know hes not. Against the law or not, if he comes near you ill kill him! Yumi dont believe what the police say. I would NEVER hurt you. I never said this to you before but I do love you. And i promise i will always

protect you. Yumi. Take care. Be careful. And call me if you ever need my help. Remember that I will always love you. looked up after reading the note. Yumi's eyes were closed. Did she hear him? He folded the

note and put it in the paw of her hand. Odd and he left. Yumi eyes were closed because she was imaging Ulrich. Why? That was her only question. Why? Why? Why was she being attacked, why did Theo want

to hurt her, why did Ulrich blame himself, why did the police blame him, why did he love her, was it true? Question is what to be expected after what all has happen to Yumi. Question and been two days since

Yumi got the note from Ulrich. She was a lot better now. She still have to have her wrists wrapped, but she can move. Her color in her face is back and most of her wounds are healed. Today she was watching

the news on the tv the nurses had put in for her. Ulrich's trial was on. Prosecution : I call to the stands Odd Della Robbia. Odd walked up to the stands and sat down. Mrs. Williams: How long have you and Mr.

Stern been friends? Odd: Uh...few years. Odd was nerves! He and Jeremie were being questioned because they were with Ulrich the night Yumi was attacked. Williams: How long have you known Ms. Ishiyama?

Odd: Uh...couple of years. Williams: Would you happen to know how long Mr. Stern and Ms. Ishiyama known each other? Odd: yeah... Williams just stared at him waiting for him to answer the question. Odd:

Oh...uh...couple of years. Williams: Were they close friends? Odd: Very. Williams: Very? looked at ulrich and back to odd How close? Odd: Very. Williams: what do you mean by very? Odd: They were very close

friends. Williams: I had enough of this? She sat back down and stared meanly at Odd. He wasnt going to tell any of Ulrich's secerts, 's lawyer Mr. Pate stood up, it was his turn to question Odd. Pate: Would you

say Ms. Ishiyama and Ulrich were more than close friends? Odd: Yes. Pate: I see. looked at williams then to odd For how long? Odd: I dont know, as long as they've known each other i guess. Pate: A couple of

years. So they have to really like each other? Odd: Yes. Pate: Would Ulrich ever hurt Ms. Ishiyama? Odd: No. Pate: Would he cheat on her or anything like that? Odd: No. Pate: Would she? Odd: No. Pate: So if

he was to have done it, what would be the reason? Odd: There wouldnt be. Pate: So it couldnt of been him. Odd: Right. Pate: No farther questions your honor. This went on. Jeremie was called to the stands

next. Neither Odd or Jeremie gave away any secerts or clues, so Mrs. Williams left to ask some one different. at the hospital Williams: Hello Ms. Ishiyama. Yumi: Hello? Williams: I see you've been watching the

trail. She looked at the tv then sat down in the chair next to Yumi. Williams: How you feeling? Yumi: What do you think? Im in the hospital. yumi didnt like williams Mrs. Williams tried her hardest to be nice and

get all the information out of Yumi. But Yumi would say anyhting. Williams thought: Darnit! This isnt getting anywhere. She's acting like that stupid odd kid i questioned! Thats when she notice the note on Yumi's

bedside table. Williams: Thank you for your time. She got up and in one move she took the note of the table and turned to leave. Williams, once in the hallway, read the note. Williams thoughts: This is perfact

for tomorrows trial when I question Mr. : Mr. Stern. It was Ulrich's turn to be questioned on the stands. Everyone in town was there, doctors, nurses and all. Yumi was left in the hospital room all alone. Williams:

Have you had any contact with Ms. Ishiyama? Ulrich: No. Williams: People exhibit #8, held up the note , is this or is this not your handwriting? Ulrich: Yes. Williams: Would you read this out loud, . Ulrich took the

note. Great, he thought. He cleared his throat. Ulrich: Dear Yumi, Im so sorry I didnt get there sooner. I could of stopped him. Theo attacked and I wasnt there. Im so stupid. I was blamed for everything that

happen to you. Im not allowed to see you until Im proven innocent. My parents got me a good lawyer. Im out of claim Theo's in jail. I know hes not. Against the law or not, if he comes near you ill kill him. Yumi,

dont believe what the police say. I would never hurt you. I never said this to yiou before, but cleared throat again i do love you. And I promise I willl always protect you. Yumi. Take care. Be careful. And call me if

you ever need my help. Remember i will always love you. Ulrich. Williams: So you admit that you wrote this? Ulrich: Yes. Williams: So did you have any contact with Yumi? Ulrich: Yes. Williams: louder After you

were forbidden to have any contact? Ulrich: Yes. Williams: louder And you're sorry you werent there when she- Ulrich: To protect her! he knew what she was thinking Williams: louder You know Theo's out of

jail? Ulrich: Yes! Williams: How would you- Ulrich: Because he attacked her! Williams: louder But we have proof that he was in jail. Ulrich: He did it! Williams: louder The evivence points to you! Ulrich: I didnt do

it! Williams: You were the only one there! Ulrich: He left a note! Williams: It matches your handwriting! ulrich- ...Williams: softer we had it tested with your handwriting on the note that you admit to writing.

Ulrich: Uh... Williams: You were covered with her blood. The note matches. Your fingerprints were everywhere... Ulrich said nothing Williams: The prosecution rest. she sat back down Ulrich was standing by his

lawyer, waiting for the jury. Judge: Have do you find the defendant? Jury: We find the defendant...at hospital ... power goes out Yumi-NOOOOOOO! out in the lobby on the 4th floor Nurse#1: Not again!

Nurse#2: This is the 6th time this week! Doctor: I've been working here for 17 years... While the Doctor was once again bragging about how he has been working there for..bla bla bla...The nurses 4 nurses all

turned to were they heard his voice. It was pitch black. Nobody could see a thing. A hand covered the nurse's mouth in the back. Her throat was slice, and she was gently lowered down. The hand covered the

2nd nurse's mouth and sliced her thoat. She was gently lowered down. The 3rd nurse was gently lowered down. Then the 4th. A hand was put on the doctor's shoulder and the knife was stabbed through his

wind pipe. He fell down gasping for air. Now there was only 2 living souls on that floor. And the dark figure was determine to make sure that would change.! Jury: We find the defendant gulity. Judge: On what

causes? Jury: On the attempted murder of Ms. Ishyiama, and the attempted rape, your honor. Judge: I sentence the defendant to jail time until death sentence. Ulrich's knees locked and he felled down. Gulity.A

dark figure put its hand on door number 546 (yumi's room). It slowly opened the door and walked in. Yumi: Pleaseeeee work. Yumi was begging the T.V. to come back on. The dark figure just laughed at her.

Yumi: Whose there? No one answered, just another laugh. The moon light came in through the window, shinning on the knife in its hand. Yumi's eyes grow big. She had nowhere to run. She was still weak and

still had a broken leg and arm. How will she survive this time?Ulrich was sitting in his jail room at the juvenile delinquency center. He still had his cell phone, he stole it back in case Yumi was in trouble. Thank

God he did. His cell rang. Ulrich: Hello? No one answered only Yumi's screaming. Then he heard someone laughing coldly. Ulrich: Yumi? A cold voice: Sorry, shes a little "tied" up. hung upUlrich quickly called Odd.

Odd: Hello? Ulrich: Yumi's in danger. Odd: Ulrich? Ulrich: I've got to save her. Odd: How? Ulrich: I dont know. Odd: Let me think...how about i take your place? Ulrich: What? Odd: I'll take your place in jail. Ulrich:

Why? How?Jeremie: How about we save Yumi? Ulrich heard Jeremie voice in the background. What he said we reasonable, but he wanted to save Yumi, he HAD to save her. Odd: Ulrich? U there? Ulrich: Yeah.

How will I save her, Im locked up here! Odd: I could take your place. Ulrich: How? Odd: I'll come over. Ulrich: How? Odd: I'll sneak out of school, Jeremie will cover for me- Ulrich: Duh...How will u come here?

Odd: I'll run. ulrich- ooookkkaaayyyy..Odd: And take your place when I get there. Ulrich: Alright, theres a window in my room. Odd: Even better. Odd could be very stupid sometimes, nut when it comes to love

and wanted to save your love, he knew all bout it. Ulrich was thankful for it. Odd: Later. Ulrich: Hurry! hangs up Ulrich: Hang in there Yumi. Im : Ulrich? Ulrich? Ulrich looked up and Odd's face was at the window.

Ulrich: How did u find the window? Odd: I saw which cell you went into on T.V. Ulrich: Well, dont just stand there, GET ME OUT! The window was a specialized window that could only open on the outside. Odd

unlocked and opened it. Then he jumped in. Ulrich: Hurry! Ulrich snapped as they quickly switched clothes. Odd put on a hat and looked down. He could fool the police like that. Ulrich jumped out the window,

and started running toward the ran into the hallway and found nurses and a doctor dead. The hallway smelled of dead bodies, so bad it made him gag a little. He opened the door of Yumi's room and saw a

table in the middle of the room with a figure standing on it. Ulrich: Hello? Yumi? He couldnt see who it was so he ran out in the hallway a grab a flashlight out of one of the nurses hand. Then he pointed the

flashlight at the figure. Ulrich: YUMI! Yumi was strapped on the table with her hands tied, a rope around her throat and attached to the ceiling, and her eyes close. The person who broke-in hung : Yumi! He ran

to the table and jumped up on it. He pulled the rope of the hook on the ceiling, causing Yumi to fall of the table. Ulrich jumped down and held Yumi in his arms. She was cold. He took the pocket-knife from the

ground and cut the rope that tied Yumi's hands together. Voice: That was amusing to watch. Ulrich: Whose there? Ulrich still held Yumi in his arms but he was looking around. The flashlight rolled across the floor

and hit something. Then it clicked off. The only light now was the moonlight shining through the window. Which in a few minutes later was blocked by the currents that someone closed. Ulrich: Answer me!

Voice: Dont you remember my voice. Its been too long. Ulrich: Theo! Voice: Yes, and no. Ulrich: What? Voice: Do you think that Theo would purposely hurt Yumi? Ulrich heard footsteps in the room, and the door

shut. He held Yumi tighter. Voice: Theo was so foolish. I had control of him like that. snaps fingers Ulrich: Who are you? His voice was hoarse. Voice: I thought it was time I got you stupid little kids out of my

way. First, I killed Yumi. Second, you feel so sad and gulity you stop fighting as well. Do the math, without Yumi, you never would of beaten me all those times. Ulrich: Xana? Xana: Nothin' gets pass you does it.

Ulrich heard a sound of the of a blade. Ulrich reflexes shot up and quickly moved Yumi and him out of the blades way. He slowly lad Yumi down on the bed. A tear rolled down his cheek. Then he got her pocket

knife and prepared to fight. Ulrich: I promise I will avenge slowly found his way to the window and opened the currents. The moonlight fell into the room. Theo was standing over Yumi, dagger in hand. Ulrich

charged at him and pinned him down. Ulrich: You already killed her! What do u want to do to her know? Xana: Kill? She's not dead, why else would I try to stab her again? Xana push Ulrich off of himself so hard

he hit the window, breaking it. He fell through and was now hanging off the edge. Theo's controlled body appeared by the window. He stabbed Ulrich hand and pulled the blade at so fast Ulrich's hand slipped.

He screamed in pain. His hand stung with pain and was all bloody. Theo was about to stab his other hand, so Ulrich could fall off the 5th floor of the hospital, when Theo was dragged down to the floor. Yumi

had her pocket-knife in her hand stabbed Theo's shoulder. Theo screamed. Yumi had the rope in her other hand and she tried Theo up. Yumi crawled to the window and left herself up. Ulrich other hand was

about to slip, his fingertips was on the very edge. Slowly Yumi pulled herself up and slowly Ulrich's fingertip slipped...and she couldnt talk. She just look at him with big eyes. Ulrich: Im sorry. I wasnt going to let

him hurt you. Yumi... I love you. Yumi wanted to say she loved him, too, but she couldnt talk, so she just lean forward and gave him a kiss. But the T.V. came on. They stopped and looked at it. Reporter: -where

someone broke IN jail. The police believe that this break in was to break someone out. Mr. Stern was messing from his cell, and Odd Della Robbia, a wittness from the Ms. Ishiyama case, was found in place of

Mr. Stern. The police are out looking for Mr. Stern now. The detectives believe that he's at the hospital were Ms. Ishiyama is. Wittness said they saw someone fall through a window and get pulled back in...

Right then Yumi and Ulrich heard sirens outside. Theo was gone, too. Still holding each other, they looked into each others eyes. Ulrich knew what Yumi was thinking, he should leave and hide. Ulrich: I cant

leave you Yumi. I wont.

A/N: there is an ending coming! so be patient


	2. Chapter 2

the end of the beginning.  
ulrich:i cant leave you yumi..i wont. ulrich kisses yumi again.  
theo/Xana running down the stairs holding his shoulder. Xana: those damn kids ill kill every last one of : freeze..theo gauthier your under arrest for the attempted rape and murder of one yumi ishyama.

cut back to yumi and ulrich

Yumi: ulrich.. im the only thing that is going to keep you out of jail. i will die without you. ulrich i..love crying Ulrich: yumi i love you too and ill never leave you i promise. police break in. cop: ulrich stern your under arrest. yumi screams ulrichs name as hes taken away.

3months later  
ulrich spent 3 months in jail and his lawyer appealed to the court for a retrial. cut to the final court scene.  
balif: all arise for the honorable judge madrox. Mr. pate: (ulrichs lawyer) mr stern, may i call you ulrich? Ulrich: sure. Pate: ulrich, did you have any intentions of hurting miss ishiyama?Ulrich: no.. i would never hurt yumi i..pate: you what ulrich?ulrich: i love her. judge: very touching but stick to the case pate. Pate: fair enough. now ulrich you were charged with attempted murder and rape of yumi ishiyama is that right. Ulrich: yes, but i would never...Pate:ulrich, we know you didnt do it. Williams(prosecution): objection pate you have no proof of this claim. Pate: well two days ago you would be right , but if you had actually done your job youd know i have the evidence i need to prove this boys innocence. basicly the prosecution has no case towards mr stern. Williams: your honor! Judge: pate do you have this evidence? Pate: yes i do two pices to be exact. one pice is the knife used to kill all those people in the hospital and the one used to assualt miss ishyama. the other pice is miss ishyama her self. exhibit a is the knife. when tested only mr Gauthier's(theo) finger prints came back on the knife. my second piece of evidence is miss yumi ishiyama herself. Pate: miss ishiyama, may i call you yumi? Yumi: i guess so. Pate: yumi can you tell us who your attacker is?  
Yumi: theo Gauthier. (starts crying)  
Williams: objection: she is only saying this to help out mr stern because of her feelings for him.  
Judge: miss williams this boy was appearntly charged falsely with rapeing and attempting to murdering the one he loves. now if you have no evidence against this boy you can sit down. Mr pate please continue.  
Pate: thank you your honor, now yumi how do you know that theo is the one who attacked you?  
Yumi: i saw his face when he tried to rape me and again at the hospital.  
Williams: that still dosent explain why mr sterns footprints and fingerprints were everywhere in the ishiyama house when miss ishiyama was attacked?  
Pate: ahh... but they werent for you see mr gauthier cut his hand on the glass of the window he broke into and his blood was on the window sil. so that case all came down to timeing.  
Williams: prosecution rests.  
Pate: defense rests.

Judge: court breaks for 30 min recess and return for verdict.

30 min later

Judge: court come to order jury has reached a verdict.  
ulrich drops to his knees and prays  
Ulrich: please god...help me... i... i love her.  
jury: we the jury find the defendant mr ulrich stern on the charges of attempted rape and murder...NOT GUILTY. odd jumps into air  
Odd: yaaaaaahhoooooooooo he's not guilty.  
(A/N aelita is materilized now)  
Jeremie and aelita jump for joy.  
ulrich runs over to yumi and hugs her tightly. Ulrich: i love you yumi and i will never let you go.  
Yumi: i love you to ulrich.

2 months later in yumis house.

Odd: wow ulrich i cant believe you got off so easy.  
Ulrich: are you kidding me i did 3 months in jail and you call that easy.  
Yumi: well look on the bright side, you've got your health.  
Aelita: and your free and out of jail.  
Jeremie:and most important of all. you've got a beautiful new girlfriend.  
Yumi: you got that right yumi says as she kisses ulrich

theres a knock on the door

Yumi: can you get that odd?  
Odd: Sure odd opens the door  
Sam: (crying) oh odd im so srry i never should have yelled at you. she jumps in odds arms  
sam: i love you odd della robbia Odd: i love you to Samantha. sam kisses odd passionately in the doorway.

Ulrichs Pov

well thats the story of how i almost lost yumi. as for theo hes still in jail he got a life sentence. but there is more to this story. but ill save that for another time. for now see ya

well there i promised you guys an ending and there you go.

if you guys want it i did write a sequil. if i get enough good reviews ill post it enjoy it.

ULRICH619


End file.
